Editing Monster Pages
How make a page You can see the "add a page" button in the upper right hand corner of the website by clicking the "contribute" button along with the "share" button. After clicking the "contribute" button it will show you some things you can do including adding images. Look for the "add a page" button below/ the fourth button. Then, you are going to name the page with this order: No.??? (Monster's Name) Also, it will ask you about what layout you want to use use which are the standard layout and blank page. Blank is what I recommend because it's just a blank page unlike the standard layout that you need to delete the codes that had been already been there. Below will show you how to create the monster pages. Editing First of all, you have to use the template. After pasting it, you can switch to source mode, then back to visual mode and the jigsaw will appear, for you to edit the template. Alternatively, you can paste the following text before the closing brackets. Then, you can insert the id no. of the monster which will automatically set the image of the monster and the name. Also, in the type section you can put what type is the monster and just like the id, it will automatically insert the image of the type and link to "Types". ) or it won't work! The next part is the evolution section which you can just put the id no. of the pre or next evolution of the monster that will set an automatic image and link to the monster based on what id no. you set. | evoPrev = | evoNext = Next comes to this are the status, which will provide easier to edit that you can just put the no. 1 to 5 to edit every single status section and will insert the number of the stars, vitality, power, defence and agility. For example, you put 4 to the rarity section and the result will be 4 colored stars and 1 gray star. | rarity = | hp = | atk = | def = | spd = How to acquire section is the next section you'll fill up based on how to acquire the monster and needed to include the (*) sign. For example: *Level up Firechick to Lv. 20. | acq = Many of the monsters have mutated form so enter the info for those in two additional blocks. Fill in the name of the event (e.g. Valentines) and information how this version can (or could) be acquired. | sp1-name = | sp1-acq = | sp2-name = | sp2-acq = In addition, notes are exceptional which means a monster page doesn't have to have a note(s). Just like the how to acquire section, it needed (*) sign to be organize which will make the wiki better. | notes = Skill Tree From the Monster Navbox there's a link to the monster's skill tree something like this: When you click the link you'll go to a blank page for the monster's page. In the beginning, you'll paste this to it so you can have a table for the skill tree. "!